Ryoma's Side
by Goggelgirl
Summary: Sequel to 'White Day' Ryoma tries to find out why he acted like he did.


Title: Maybe I'm sick.

Author: Potetofurai

Fandom: PoT

Paring: Ryo/sakuno

Rating: G

Words: 895

Summary: Sequel to 'White day.' Ryoma tells his side of the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own PoT

A/N: Due to the OOC-ness of 'white day' here is Ryoma's side of the story. Hope this isn't OOC too.

There is something wrong with me. I think I'm sick. I did the strangest thing. I gave Ryuzaki Sakuno a white ribbon on white day. Let's see if I can make sense of this.

A month ago, on Valentine's day, I was attacked by almost every girl in the school. They were all throwing chocolates at me. I accepted none of them. The day went by and I was given many chocolates and I still didn't accept any.

I had tennis practice nothing too special there. But I did notice that Ryuzaki wasn't there. I shrugged and continued my practice.

As I started to leave after practice, I saw Ryuzaki sitting on a bench. For some reason I walked over too her. She was holding a small package wrapped in blue cloth and it was tied with a sliver ribbon.

"Ryo…Ryoma-kun." Ryuzaki said in her stuttering voice. Ryuzaki normally didn't stutter. I've heard her talking with her friends. She held out the package. "H…Happy Valentine's Day." She was smiling nervously.

I was going to refuse her gift like I did with the other girls, but I just couldn't. I took the present, thanked her and walked home.

My father saw the package when I got home. "Oi! Seishounen! Looks like you got a Valentine's Day gift! Who's it from?" I told my father to shut up. He didn't need to know. Besides, he'd just tease me forever if he found out the present was from Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki had made me chocolates. I put one in my mouth. They were very good. Ryuzaki was clumsy, but her cooking was excellent.

And so the days went by and I didn't think about Ryuzaki and her wonderful chocolates.

One march night I was walking to the kitchen to get a glass of milk (I had only had one glass that day.), when I heard my mother and cousin talking in the living room. I stopped to listen.

My cousin was giggling over something. "He's leaving to visit family tomorrow so he gave me my white day present a day early."

"What did he give you?" My mother asked. There were a few seconds silence.

"He gave me a white ribbon."

"A white ribbon? That's so romantic!" my mother said excitedly. "I wish Nanjiro was that romantic." Both of them laughed.

White day? That's right. There is a festival at school tomorrow for that. Wait…was I supposed to give something to Ryuzaki since she gave me those delicious chocolates? I got my mil and walked to my room. I almost reached it when my father stepped out in front of me.

"What are you giving Ryuzaki for white day?" he asked.

"Nothing…how did you find out Ryuzaki gave me something for Valentine's day?"

"You just told me." My father smiled at me. He's such a baka. I shook my head and went to my room. Drinking my milk, I thought of what to give Ryuzaki. I felt compelled to give her something. I thought about it for a while.

My milk long gone, I finally thought of something. A white ribbon! My mother and cousin seemed to like it, so why shouldn't Ryuzaki? It wouldn't cost me anything too, which was a plus.

The next day was white day. I had to play in a stupid tournament against the girl's team. I won, naturally. After the tournament, I went to find Ryuzaki. I stood by a tree to drink some Ponta when I heard her voice.

"H…hello Ryoma-kun" she said.

"S…Sakuno-chan." She surprised me, that's why I stuttered. Did I just call her 'Sakuno-chan'? She said something else about the tournament; I can't remember what it was. All I remember is how cute she looked. Her hair was done up in those stupid braids, and I wondered if she tasted as good as her chocolates.

I placed my finger on her lips to make her stop talking. I pulled the ribbon from my pocket and tied it to her wrist. Then I moved to kiss her. I wanted to know if she tasted like her chocolates. I stopped just as our lips barely touched. What was I doing! I'm only twelve! I pulled away and ran.

What's wrong with me? I asked myself when I was far enough away. Momoshiro magically showed up at my side. I hopped her hadn't seen what I did. He pulled me roughly into a headlock.

"Ryoma! I didn't know you were so romantic! So young…" I guess he did see me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Momo-senpai, what are you talking about?"

Momo-senpai let go of me. He looked completely shocked.

"Ryoma, you mean to say you gave a girl a white ribbon on white day, tied it onto her, kissed her and you don't even know what that means?"

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, not if you don't want to be with Ryuzaki-san forever. A white ribbon on white day means you'll love her forever. Hope you're up for a commitment!" Momoshiro looked at me strangely, tossed my hair, and walked away.

I looked back to the place where I kissed Ryuzaki and smiled.

Forever is a long time. Tennis is my life right now, but maybe someday Ryu…I mean Sakuno… will be part of it too. Maybe I am sick, but I think I like being sick.

End.

Watch out for a Revised Version of 'White day' around white day! (march 14th it should be done! Thanks for reading!


End file.
